I'll pervert you tonight
by Cyrielle13
Summary: Je te pervertirai ce soir... Toi, le garçon inexpérimenté qui entre pour la première fois dans notre Paradis obscène, je te ferais devenir mon amant d'une nuit... et peut-être plus, qui sait? UA, Human!talia. Lemon UkUs.


**Titre :** I'll pervert you tonight.  
 **Rating :** M.  
 **Pairing :** UkUs. Mentions de couples divers.  
 **Warning :** Lemon, léger langage vulgaire, dialogues en anglais.  
 **Summary :** Je te pervertirai ce soir... Toi, le garçon inexpérimenté qui entre pour la première fois dans notre Paradis obscène, je te ferais devenir mon amant d'une nuit... et peut-être plus, qui sait? UA, Human!talia. Lemon UkUs.  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Alfred/États-unis | Matthew/Canada | Arthur/Angleterre | Feliciano/Italie du Nord | Allistor/Écosse | Cymru/Pays de Galles. Mention de plusieurs autres.  
 **M/A :** Parfois, je me demandes ce qui cloche avec ma tête, vu le nombre de trucs de OUF qui y vont et viennent à tout heure du jour et de la nuit (si je dis ça, c'est que mon frère m'a déjà entendu parler de mon programme d'écriture dans mon sommeil car oui, je parles en dormant. Je ronronnes et je bave aussi. Pourquoi je vous parles de ça, d'ailleurs?). J'écoutais For you entertainment" de Adam Lambert ... et j'ai eu cette idée. Je suis vraiment cinglée... Ça, ou je lis trop de Patrick Sénécal.  
Bref, voici mon premier lemon réussi (selon moi), avec mon OTP le UkUs car un Iggy _seme_ et un Alfie _uke_ , c'est de la pure bombe _yaoï_!). On pourrait difficilement cracher dessus, je crois. J'en ai également profité pour changer légèrement mon style d'écriture. Je me suis dit que ça serait mieux, pour ce texte. Ceux qui m'ont déjà lu vont comprendre.  
Sur ce, après ce long préambule et même si vous n'aimez pas mon OTP, je vous souhaites une excellente lecture. Oh, j'oubliez; le lien sous le titre, c'est pour le clip officiel de la chanson qui m'a inspiré ce OS.

* * *

 **I'll pervert you tonight**  
[...] _/watch?v=IsPFDzAGb4A_

 _Le sexe est une envie, l'amour un besoin._

 _-Jean de Limi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La musique est la première chose que Alfred remarque, en entrant au _Himmel und Hölle_ [1].

D'autres se seraient attardés sur l'étrange décor de ce qui doit être le sous-sol le plus gigantesque qui puisses exister en ce monde. Il faut dire qu'avec son plafond blanc crème, ses murs à l'aspect de gravier rugueux d'une sombre et métallique teinte framboise, son plancher en échiquier, ses colonnes ioniques que l'on jugerait venues d'un ancien temple grec perdu au milieu d'une forêt vierge, sans compter les étranges lumières qui assombrissent et éclairent à la fois l'endroit, créant les plus ésotériques des ombres que l'on puisses voir sur de la matière aussi bien immobile qu'en mouvement, la discothèque est très impressionnante. Encore d'autres n'auraient vu que les gens qui s'y trouvent; des hommes et des femmes d'âges divers, tous vêtus de la manière la plus décadente, séduisante et hallucinante que l'Homme a pût imaginée, qui sont soit en train de danser comme si cette nuit est la dernière nuit de l'Humanité, soit en train de s'envoyer en l'air aussi bien avec un homme, une femme ou avec plus d'un partenaire, aussi bien du même sexe que de l'autre, sans que les fêtards ne prêtent une seule seconde d'attention à ces scènes de gymnastique humaine.

Pourtant, ces détails sont secondaires, pour lui. C'est la musique qui captivent tous ses sens, car jamais il n'a entendu quelque chose comme ça auparavant. Bruyante, discordante au point que son coeur bat au même rythme -un véritable concert de rock comme on en voit que rarement dans une boîte, même aussi inhabituelle que le _Himmel und Hölle_.

L'Éden et le Pandémonium réunis en un seul même endroit. Son nom est fort bien choisi.

Une main fine, presque glacée, prend alors l'une des siennes, pour l'entraîner Dieu sait où. Alfred aurait peut-être sursauté, s'il n'avait pas sû qu'il s'agissait de celle de Matthew. C'est ce dernier qui l'a entraîné ici, pour célébrer la fin de leur première année universitaire; c'est ce dernier qui lui a indiqué comment s'habiller pour y entrer, étant un habitué de ce night-club si particulier. En observant la silhouette frêle devant lui, l'étudiant peine pourtant à reconnaître son colocataire. Comment aurait-il pût? Jamais le Canadien ne se serait habillé comme ça en temps normal; un jean sombre à l'aspect de cuir, un marcel noir au col élimé passé sous une fine veste de même couleur en velours et des _Vans_. À sa mémoire, jamais son colocataire n'a porté quelque chose de semblable. Mais lui-même n'est pas dans ses vêtements les plus habituels; lui qui d'ordinaire s'habille de manière décontractée mais haute en couleurs, a maintenant sur le dos des nippes sombres et plus ou moins ajustées. Jamais il n'aurait mis un tee-shirt avec un col aussi ouvert sur le torse; jamais il n'aurait mis un jean qui lui donnait l'impression d'être collé à sa peau.

Toutefois, l'envie de s'amuser et de découvrir l'endroit où son timide camarade d'études passe ses soirs libres a été plus forte que tout.

Matthew le conduit jusqu'à l'avant-scène, se faufilant sans mal entre les participants de la rave, qui le remarquent à peine, au millieu des charmes et délices de toutes sortes qui y abondent. Sur la grande scène en croissant, aussi réfléchissant qu'un miroir d'obsidienne, se produit un groupe dont l'identité lui est complètement inconnue. Ne sachant quoi faire, Alfred se met à regarder autour de lui, cherchant un repère au milieu de la faune dépravée dans lequel son colocataire semble parfaitement à l'aise. Ce qui, étrangement, n'est pas son cas; il se sent de trop, voir même déplacé, dans cet univers détraqué tout droit sorti de l'imaginaire d'un auteur de la _new wave_. Il a, en fait, l'impression d'être la quarante-cinquième pièce d'un jeu d'échec. Il s'éloigne donc, allant se réfugier sous le balcon. Il s'appuie sur l'une des colonnes de marbre blanc entourées de ronces sombres qui soutient la véranda de métal grillagé, observant Matthew danser au rythme de la musique, qui n'a absolument pas remarqué son départ -une première, car c'est le contraire, en règle générale. Et étonnament, Alfred ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver séduisant. Avec ses vêtements mi-gothique, mi-punk et sa bouille d'ange, comme disent les filles du campus qui le remarquent, son confrère de chambrée ressemble à s'y méprendre à un Ange déchu des temps modernes.

Étrange comparaison que voilà, tout de même...

Les yeux du blond se mettent ensuite à dériver ici et là dans l'immense salle de danse. Il y a tant de gens! C'est fou, c'est plein à craquer! Tous ces corps qui se mouvent entre eux, qui se collent pour aiguiser les sens de l'autre... Garçons et filles s'embrassent, sans se préoccuper réellement du sexe de leur éphémère amant ou amante. Dans cette foule en constant mouvement, des couples se forment, s'éloignent et reviennent, pratiquement réglé comme des horloges. Et cette chanson! Cette chanson! Elle lui crève les tympans, brise le mur du son, pulse au même rythme que son coeur qui lui semble battre plus vite que de raison. Les lumières clignotent devant lui; bleu, vert, rouge, or, blanc, rose, orange, noir, violet! Trop de couleurs, trop de tout! Et pourtant, il n'est pas rassasié. Au contraire, il en veut même plus! Il veut devenir aveugle sous les lumières multicolores; il veut devenir sourd sous la musique bruyante.

Son regard se pose ensuite sur les membres du groupe. Ceux-ci, indifférents à la débauche de leur public, continuent leur concert, comme si rien n'est plus normal que tout cela. Il les détaille, fasciné par ce qu'ils sont. Mais l'un d'eux attire rapidement son attention, au point qu'il en oublie le reste. C'est le chanteur-guitariste. Une vingtaine d'année, élancé tel un noble britannique de l'ère victorienne. Même de loin, il peut voir ses yeux d'un vert incroyable, mis en valeur par le rimmel et le khôl, qui ajoutent une touche de masculinité dans ses traits fins presque féminins -selon lui, en tout cas. Ses lèvres sont d'un rouge pâle mais à cause de son teint blafard, elles sont pratiquement sanguines, tandis que ses cheveux blonds sont parsemés de fines mèches vertes, rouges et bleues. Pour une mystérieuse raison, il est vêtu plus sagement que les autres, ce qui ne l'empêche nullement d'afficher une allure rebelle et ô combien invitante; sous un gilet noir est passé une chemise blanche aux manches retroussés jusqu'aux coudes; une cravate au motif écossais rouge et bleu et un pantalon affichant l'Union Jack y ajoutent un soupçon de couleur, ce qui n'est nullement le cas de ses _rangers_. Des bretelles du rouge le plus vif qui soit retombent mollement sur ses cuisses.

Cette vision des plus enchanteresses et perverses séduit immédiatement Alfred. Il ignore pourquoi; il n'est pas attiré par les hommes, contrairement à Matthew. Pourtant, cet inconnu, par sa seule présence, suffit à lui faire imaginer un nombre incalculable de choses indécentes, de choses auquel lui, si pieux, n'aurait jamais osé songer -en particulier avec un membre du sexe fort, comme lui. Pourtant, c'est bien ce genre de pensées lubriques qui pullulent dans ses pensées, alors qu'il observe les doigts fins aux ongles vernis de noir du blond inconnu gratter sa guitare tout en chantant l'une de ses étranges créations, dont les paroles sont un insolite mélange de poésie morbide et vulgaire constitué de mort, de sexe et de romance. Il s'imagine le plaquer contre un des rugueux murs de cet Éden chtonien; l'embrasser au point que ses lèvres semblent réellement en sang et qu'elles soit brûlantes comme les feux de l'Enfer; caresser sa peau crémeuse qu'il devine douce et les courbes affinées de son petit corps quasi-androgyne, qui se tordra de plaisir sous lui. Alfred peut même déjà entendre la voix délicieusement grave mais néanmoins moqueuse et haut perchée de celui qui sera son « amant » gémir, soupirer, haleter et crier. Peut-être pas son prénom, mais il s'en moque. Il ne désire qu'une seule chose, et c'est de posséder cet appel à la luxure et au péché.

Alfred écoute chacune des chansons qui passent. Leurs mélodies s'entremêlent, se lient, se perdent dans l'air enfumé, trouble et brûlant du sous-sol, tout comme leurs paroles. Il en vient à oublier le temps qui passe -si tant est qu'ici, le temps est une notion logique. Parfois, ses yeux perdent un instant de vue le chanteur-guitariste, pour se mettre à la recherche de Matthew. Celui-ci, parfaitement à l'aise parmi la foule aux moeurs aussi légers que leurs vêtements, est soit seul en train de danser au rythme pulsant de la musique de plus en plus agréable à son ouïe, soit en train de fôlatrer avec une sensualité des plus innocentes avec n'importe quel garçon qui doit lui sembler un minimum délicieux à regarder; un grand cendré ayant une longue et fine écharpe d'une douce couleur rosée; un blond au visage inexpressif et fumant il ne sait quoi de sûrement illégal; un brun frêle au teint olivâtre en costume de marin verdâtre; et un albinos à la stature nerveuse, au tee-shirt affichant l'oriflamme prussien, au jean noir et aux _Dr Martens_ parfaitement lacés.

Au bout d'un moment, la voix rendue rocailleuse par le concert, le chanteur-guitariste annonce la fin de leur prestation, et avant même que l'Américain n'ait le temps de cligner une seule fois des paupières, un DJ (un Asiatique à la tunique chinoise rouge et au corsaire noir) est installé à ses platines, qui déverse une musique plus techno tirant sur la pop-rock. Ce soudain changement n'affecte en rien les participants de cette fête digne des Bacchanales de la Rome Antique, qui ont continué à danser et à se débaucher comme si le groupe ne s'est jamais produit. En un instant, Alfred pourrait oublier son blond fantasme et se mettre à la recherche d'une quelconque damoiselle en manque de chaleur humaine et avec qui il pourrait passer quelques minutes de bon temps. Mais c'est impossible. Son corps ne désire que lui; et il sait que cet artiste hantera ses fantasmes aussi bien nocturnes que diurnes tant et aussi longtemps qui ne l'aura pas baiser ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

Sans plus attendre, il commence à arpenter le long corridor se trouvant sous le balcon de fer et dans lequel il se terre depuis des heures, lui semble-t-il, à la recherche de cet artiste aphrodisiaque. Au passage, il croise des couples qui soit s'adonnent aux arts de Vénus, soit se drague de manière peu commune. Ceux-ci sont bien souvent hétéroclites -comme ce trentenaire d'allure moyenne-orientale et au haut du visage masqué qui embrasse une jolie Slave dans le début de la vingtaine et à la poitrine des plus agréables à regarder, ou encore cette brunette portant la robe victorienne la plus courte et affriolente qui ait jamais existée qui caresse sans la moindre pudeur les cuisses fuselées d'une jeune femme aux traits félinesques dont la tenue ressemble d'avantage à une nuisette de sex-shop qu'à une robe de danse. Alfred n'en n'a poutant cure; là où le peuple aurait été choqué et dégoûté par le libertinage de sa jeune génération, lui s'en moque. Il y est maintenant habitué, à ces scènes de débauche sapphique, sodomite et hétéro; tellement acclimaté à en entendre et à en voir depuis qu'il est dans cet Éden perverti par le stupre qu'il les remarque à peine, passant à côtés d'elles sans y jeter une véritable attention. Car seule une chose compte, pour lui; retrouver cet obsédant compositeur-interprête.

« _Are you looking for somebody?_ » demande alors une voix à l'accent italien. Alfred regarde en sa direction. Il y voit ainsi un second brun à la silhouette gracile, aux yeux d'un brun ambré et au visage doux. Portant une chemise blanche à marinière marine grandement ouverte sur un torse glabre, un short de cuir accompagné de hautes bottes à lacets et de jarretelles, il s'appuie contre une porte close, attendant possiblement quelqu'un. L'Américain lui répond qu'il est à la recherche du chanteur-guitariste, et le jeune homme lui sourit, avant de lui indiquer, aussi bien par la voix que par la main, la direction à prendre pour le retrouver. Mais à peine lui donne-t-il l'information que l'Italien s'enthousiasme brusquement, salue rapidement Alfred et se met à courir en direction d'un grand et musculeux blond, vêtu d'un pantalon militaire et d'une camisole noire, tout en poussant des « _Ludwiiiiig! Ludwig, wait for me!_ » stridents. Il les regarde un instant, un peu troublé par ce brusque abandon, mais n'en fait pas trop cas, préférant suivre les indicateurs de son ex-guide, qui s'est déjà éloigné avec celui qui sera probablement son amant.

Après une courte marche dans des couloirs tous aussi dépravés les uns que les autres, il se retrouve face à une porte de bois vieilli sur lequel une affiche présentant le logo du groupe a été placardée avec du ruban adhésif. Il l'observe un instant, fasciné aussi bien par le graphisme élégant que par le lettrage gothique qui sont imprimés sur le papier glacé. D'une main tremblante, il suit la ligne sophistiquée des lettres formant le nom du _band_ , subjugué par la beauté du design -particulièrement celui de la rose noire au centre de l'affiche. Enfin, le geste plus rassuré, il frappe du poing une, deux, trois fois dessus. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulent, rompues uniquement par la musique bruyante venant des platines du DJ. Au bout d'un long laps de temps, ou du moins pour Alfred cette attente est longue, elle s'ouvre sur un grand rouquin au yeux d'émeraude, fumant un cigare et habillé presque entièrement de tartan, qu'il reconnaît comme étant le bassiste. L'odeur désagréable du cigare lui ferait froncer le nez, mais l'Américain s'en contre-fiche.

« _What d' you want?_ , lui demande le rouquin, avec un fort accent écossais.

- _I want to talk with your singer_. », déclare Alfred. Son interlocteur fronce légèrement ses sourcils, par ailleurs épais, puis se tourne vers l'intérieur de la loge pour le laisser entrer -ce qu'il fait de suite, ne désirant pas l'énerver.

La pièce dans laquelle il pénétre est large mais étroite. Les ampoules du haut plafond ocre diffusent une lumière ambrée apaisante. Des meubles de salon aux couleurs cuivrées mais ô combien raffinées, dont un grand canapé aux draperies cramoisies, occupent les lieux. Dans un coin sont entreposés les instruments de musique des artistes de scène. Les murs, également de la couleur du sable, sont tapissés d'affiches, aussi bien de l'ordre du triple X que du monde des microphones et des haut-parleurs. Ici et là dans la loge se trouvent les autres membres du groupe, qui lèvent la tête au moment où le rouquin referme la porte derrière lui.

« _Who is it?_ , questionne un châtain, aux tâches de rousseur et également aux yeux verts. Cette couleur d'iris, trop commune dans ce groupe et si rare dans la réalité, indique à Alfred qu'ils sont tous plus ou moins liés par le sang. Sûrement frères, même. Ou demi-frères, vu les accents nettement différents entre l'homme qui l'a accueilli et le second membre du groupe dont il a pût entendre la voix.

- _It's for Arthur_. », réplique le grand rouquin, lui apprenant du même coup le nom de son fantasme humanisé, en ayant un sourire aux lèvres -le genre de sourire qui sous-entend que les intentions d'Alfred à l'endroit du chanteur sont assez limpides. Le châtain et le second rouquin du _band_ en ont un semblable, puis se lèvent et quittent la loge, adressant au passage un sourire de salutation à l'Américain, qui le rends par un réflexe parfaitement humain.

Un silence s'installes, suite au départ des trois hommes. Alfred, ne sachant où se mettre, cale son dos contre le mur râblé et ocreux, décidant de patienter. Les secondes s'écoulent, tranquillement mais sûrement. La musique continue d'être forte, bien qu'elle soit atténuée par la distance entre les haut-parleurs et lui, ainsi que par la porte en bois et les murs en béton. Un nouveau son s'ajoute, si répétif et si aigu, du moins à l'ouïe étouffée du blond, qu'il plisses les yeux à chaque fois qu'il se répéte; celui du tic-tac des aiguilles d'une horloge, perdue il ne sait où dans la loge.

Enfin, celui qui a attisé ses désirs les plus méconnus apparaît, depuis une porte dérobée, une bouteille en verre à demi remplie d'un liquide ambré -possiblement du whisky. En s'apercevant qu'ils sont seuls, le dénommé Arthur s'arrête et fronce ses sourcils, aussi épais que ceux du rouquin. Il le détaille un moment, se demandant sans doute qui il est. Il jette ensuite un regard autour de lui, visiblement à la recherche des autres membres du groupe.

« _Where are these idiots?_ , s'exclame-t-il, avec un accent britannique des plus charmants -ce qui étonne Alfred, qui n'a jamais compris ce que les Anglais ont de séduisant, question vocal.

- _They left when I arrived_ , répond-t-il, en haussant vaguement les épaules.

- _Oh..._ , fait simplement son interlocuteur. Une gêne s'installes, puis le musicien va s'asseoir sur le canapé face à Alfred, avant de boire à même la bouteille l'eau-de-vie. Il ne peut s'empêcher de reluquer la gorge pâle et offerte du Britannique, d'observer sa pomme d'Adam monter et descendre au fil de ses déglutions, au fur et à mesure que la liqueur alcoolisée glisse dans son oesophage. Qu'il a hâte d'embrasser cette chair opaline, de la couvrir de baisers, de morsures et de suçons! Comment Dieu a pût créer un homme si proche de la perfection? Un mystère de plus sans réponse, songe-t-il.

- _So... your name is Arthur, right?_ , fait-il, de façon si soudaine pour l'artiste de scène que celui-ci s'étouffe presque avec son alcool. Quelques larmes couleur miel s'échappe de ses lèvres écarlates et coule le long de la fine mâchoire blafarde, créant ainsi l'une des visions des plus érotiques que les yeux d'Alfred ont eu la chance de voir un jour.

- _Yeah_ , approuve le chanteur-guitariste, en essuyant du pouce les gouttes d'ambroisie enivrant qui continue de dériver sur son menton, dans un geste naturel qui, pour lui, relève littéralement de la séduction primale. _And you are...?_

- _A... Alfred._ », bafouille l'Américain, troublé par cette abondance de gestes charmeurs mais ô combien innocents à la fois, détournant pour la première fois le regard et passant une main tremblante sur sa nuque, soudainement brûlante. Son interlocuteur le remarque derechef, et un sourire prédateur et amusé à la fois vient ourler ses lippes sanguines. Il dépose la bouteille de whisky sur la table basse face à lui, puis croise ses jambes et appuie sans une once de décence ses bras sur l'appuie-tête du canapé sur lequel il est assis, attirant sans la moindre difficulté une nouvelle fois les yeux céruléens du jeune homme sur sa personne. Puis, d'une voix suave accompagné d'un petit geste de la tête, Arthur l'invite à venir le rejoindre sur le sofa. Un court instant, le coeur du blond cesse pratiquement de battre, mais malgré l'arrêt soudain de l'organe vital, ses jambes se mettent en action, l'emmenant ainsi à s'asseoir aux côtés du troubadour des temps modernes.

Celui-ci ne met pas autant de temps que lui à agir; à peine l'étudiant est-il sur la causeuse qu'il s'installes à cheval sur ses cuisses, ses mains se posant à hauteur des épaules d'Alfred sans toutefois s'imposer sur elles. Lentement, comme s'il hésite à réaliser ce qu'il désire, ce qui n'est sûrement pas le cas, le musicien rapproche son bassin de celui de Alfred, au point qu'ils rentrent en contact, faisant rosir les joues de ce dernier. Un tressautement, sûrement provoqué par un rire qui se veut contenu, anime les épaules de l'Anglo-saxon. Celui-ci, tout en conservant le plus possible la proximité entre leurs hanches, se penche vers l'arrière afin de saisir la bouteille de whisky. Tout en sachant que le Ricain étudie le moindre de ses gestes, Arthur prend une nouvelle gorgée de la liqueur cuprique, sans toutefois l'avaler, conservant la boisson maltée dans sa bouche et ses joues. Toujours en équilibre précaire sur les jambes de l'universitaire, l'artiste de scène redépose le contenant vitré désormais vide sur la table, sans lâcher une seule seconde du regard celui déjà dilaté d'Alfred. Ce détail attise l'appétence du compositeur-interprète, qui s'empresses de plaquer sa bouche au goût d'éthanol sur celle encore dénudée de véritable saveur du blond, qui répond aussitôt au baiser brusque.

L'eau-de-vie celtique passe alors de la cavité buccale de Arthur à celle de son futur amant, quelques perles ambrées s'échappant hors des barrières charnelles et glissant le long du menton de l'Étasunien, qui ne peut s'empêcher d'avaler le whisky qu'il lui offre si généreusement. La brûlure de l'alcool et la saveur maltée du spiritueux coulent dans sa gorge, enivrant doucement ses sens pourtant déjà bien exaltés et incendiant tout l'intérieur de son oesophage. Une fois qu'il a complètement ingurgité le liquide alcoolisé, le Britannique rompt sans avertissement l'embrassade, permettant au jeune homme de retrouver un peu de souffle.

« _D'you like this~?_ , ronronne-t-il, en rapprochant dangereusement leurs deux visages et en posant ses coudes sur les épaules musclées d'Alfred, ses mains pendant dans le vide.

- _Ye... yes..._ », approuve celui-ci, cherchant toujours son souffle. Un nouveau sourire, celui-là identique à celui d'un chat face à la souris étourdie qu'il tuera d'un dernier coup de patte mortel, vient ourler les lèvres sanguines du troubadour moderne, qui va rapidement replonger sur celles goûtant désormais l'hydromel gaélique de l'étudiant, qui continue d'y répondre, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre face à l'avidité de Arthur. Trop troublé, il sursaute presque en sentant ses mains aux doigts rendus rêches à cause des cordes de sa guitare et de son _mediator_ sur ses joues, cherchant à appronfondir le baiser, pourtant déjà bien passionné. Leurs bouches, en effet, se découvrent pratiquement avec sauvagerie, les rendant plus brûlantes et cramoisies que jamais. Pendant un instant, Alfred résiste tant bien que mal, mais il finit par baisser les armes, entrouvant enfin ses lèvres martyrisées -ou du moins, tout juste assez pour permettre au musicien de rendre le baiser encore plus lubrique que jamais -si c'est encore possible.

En sentant la langue de l'Anglo-saxon caresser lascivement la sienne, provoquant en lui les plus délicieux frissons qu'il n'ait jamais ressenti, tout ça à l'intérieur-même de sa bouche, l'universitaire se cramponne aux vêtements de son bourreau aphrodisiaque, rapprochant d'avantage leurs deux corps échauffés, ce qui fait doucement rire Arthur, qui continue néanmoins de découvrir son intimité buccale et humide. D'indécents bruits de salive accompagnent la fièvreuse valse des deux langues, qui se touchent en cherchant chacune à mener le perverti bal, alors que le plus âgé des deux fourre une de ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de l'étudiant, tirant tendrement les mèches couleur blé, alors sa consoeur coquine câline avec la même délicatesse la joue du Ricain, descendant paisiblement vers sa jugulaire. Les doigts, certes rêches mais aussi de fée, tracent de légers cercles sur la chair de plus en plus chaude sous leur pulpe rugueuse. Ils lui retirent, non sans difficulté et ce malgré l'aide de son porteur, sa veste au dos frappé d'un sombre _Stars and Stripes_ et garni d'un ou deux écussons faussement militaires, la laissant s'échouer quelque part sur le plancher de la loge.

Le baiser impudique s'interromps de temps à autre pour leur permettre de respirer quelques instants, mais il reprend rapidement, étant tous deux incapables de se lasser de la bouche de l'autre, tel un alcool ou une drogue auquel on devient rapidement accro. Les doigts du musicien reprennent leur déambulation sur le torse et les épaules de son nouvel amant, qui glissent les siens sous ses vêtements, touchant enfin cette peau ivoirine sur laquelle il a tant fantasmé. Ceux du Britannique, quant à eux, dérivent avec assurance sur le torse de son confrère d'Outre-atlantique, y créant diverses formes plus fantasques les unes que les autres. Mais la tension entre eux, qui a grimpée à une vitesse hallucinante même pour l'artiste de scène, se fait de plus en plus insoutenable, au point que le moindre mouvement imprévu de bassin les font doucement gémir. Cette délicieuse torture rend complètement fou Alfred; jamais des baisers ne l'ont fait durcir aussi vite, jamais il n'a ressenti autant de désir envers quelqu'un, pas même avec son ancienne copine Russe -qui est pourtant la première fille qu'il a aimé.

Comment est-ce possible...? Est-ce seulement possible..?

Alfred cesse cependant de réfléchir, lorsqu'un nouveau tremblement de la part de l'Européen le fait pousser un énième gémissement -le gémissement de trop. Il n'en n'a alors plus rien à foutre, de la logique. Tout ce qu'il désire, désormais, c'est le baiser. Sauvagement, passionnément, tendrement; un peu de tout ça à la fois, en fait. Les emmener si proches du Nirvana que l'expression n'en sera plus qu'un euphémisme.

Sauf qu'au moment où il décide de renverser la balance, son beau tentateur a la même idée que lui et, avec une force insoupçonnée pour un être aussi délicat, réussit à le plaquer contre le divan, sa tête se cognant durement contre l'accoudoir. Il ne ressent pourtant aucune douleur; il est totalement anesthésié par le feu libidinal qui l'incendie presque complètement et qui est douloureusement attisé par le perpétuel contact entre son bassin et celui de l'Anglais, qui s'amuse visiblement de la situation. Celui-ci, avec cette grâce félinesque qui lui colle à la peau, passe paisiblement la paume de sa main droite le long du torse et du ventre, tout en reculant à la même vitesse. Lorsque celle-ci arrive à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, les rougeurs qui s'étendent sur les joues d'Alfred envahissent tout son visage.

« _You're so hard, Alfred..._ », commente en riant sous cape Arthur, en posant sans la moindre pudeur sa main sur l'érection de son jeune amant, qui se mets à mordiller avec fébrilité sa lèvre inférieure, pour retenir le lascif gémissement de bonheur qu'il voudrait lâcher. Mais son rougissement trahit sans vergogne l'excitation qui le submerges presque complètement. Rougissement qui s'accentue lorsque les doigts se retirent de sur cette partie parfaitement réveillée du corps sous le sien pour aller dénouer la cravate de leur propriétaire, qui l'envoie valser non loin d'eux, avant de déboutonner son gilet, puis sa chemise. Si le premier vêtement a tôt fait de s'échouer sur le plancher glacé, le second reste en place, dévoilant le torse glabre et pâle de l'Albion. L'exécution de ce geste assez provocant fait déglutir le plus jeune, qui gémit un faible « _Please_... » sourd et grave, car il tente de le garder secret.

 _Please_ quoi? Alfred ne le sait pas, s'en moque et s'en fout. Si la minute d'avant, il voulait baiser cet apôtre de Euterpe, en cet instant il pense le contraire; il veut _**être baiser**_. Pour l'une des rares fois de son existence, il met sa masculinité de côté; il n'a absolument pas le contrôle et il ne l'aura pas, ou du moins cette fois. Si prochaine fois il y a. Il se fiche complètement de ce que le blond artiste va lui faire, du moment que cela calme ses sens complètement affolés et sans les moindres repères.

En entendant la demande du jeune universitaire, le guitariste comprend visiblement qu'il est déjà trop proche du point de non-retour, car il s'empresses de lui déboucler sa ceinture, qui glisse le long du canapé pour se recroqueviller à côté du canapé, tel un serpent aux écailles carmélite et au crâne d'or. La fermeture Éclair est descendue, les pans du _jean_ écartés au point de presque rompre les coutures, le sous-vêtement sombre et à l'entre-jambe gonflée par le désir à découvert. Sans attendre d'avantage, l'Anglo-saxon fait passer deux doigts sous l'élastique du caleçon et le baisse à la même vitesse, faisant hoqueter le jeune universitaire, lorsque l'étroite prison de tissu dans laquelle il est depuis trop longtemps à son goût au garde-à-vous disparaît.

La dernière chose que Alfred voit, ou du moins qu'il se souvient avoir vu, ce sont les rougeurs d'excitation s'étalant sur les joues de son amant, avant qu'un nouveau hoquétement, provoqué par l'engouffrement soudain de son sexe dans une caverne bien trop chaude et humide pour son propre bien, ne lui fasses renverser sa tête vers l'arrière, sa bouche lâchant un véritable gémissement de luxure. Il n'arrives plus à les retenir, c'est beaucoup trop puissant pour lui; il ferme donc ses yeux et laisse le soin à cet Aphrodite masculin de l'emmener au septième Ciel. Dans la loge, dont la température semble avoir grimpée de plusieurs Fahrenheit[2] depuis leur premier baiser échangé, les seuls sons qu'il arrive à percevoir sont ses propres gémissements et halètements de plaisir, et les bruits de salive les plus érotiques qui puissent exister ici-bas. Si les baisers ne l'ont pas rendus si proche déjà de l'ataraxie, la suite l'aide rapidement à s'en approcher.

Il se souvient difficilement de la suite. Ça lui arrive par à-coups, comme des flash-backs ou de petits détails insignifiants lorsque seuls, mais terriblement concrets lorsque mis ensembles. Il se souvient de ces mains presque féminines qui lui soulèvent et lui écartent ses cuisses, sans doute pour avoir un meilleur accès à son aine raide; des siennes qui se fourrent dans des cheveux courts; de cette bouche outrageusement sensuelle, qu'il visite et quitte à un rythme des plus fous. Il se souvient d'une langue qui s'enroule autour de sa verge réveillée, qui la recouvre de salive au point que celle-ci coule. Il se souvient de ses gémissements et de ses halètements; de ces bruits visqueux ô combien excitants. Mais surtout, et surtout ça, il se souvient de sa vision qui se teinte de blanc, et ce bien qu'il gardé ses yeux clos; de cette insoutenable tension grandissant dans le creux de ses reins et de son bassin et qui finit par exploser en lui; de sa voix qui crie le prénom de son amant. Du reste, il ne conserve rien.

Pendant plusieurs secondes durant l'éternité, Alfred ne fait pas le moindre mouvement, reprenant peu à peu le contrôle de ses sens. C'est là qu'il réalise que son coeur bat bien trop vite, que sa peau est si moite de sueur que son tee-shirt est collant, que son corps entier tremble... Son souffle est court, son sang est bouillant, sa vision est si trouble que ses yeux lâchent quelques larmes... Jamais il n'a eu un orgasme aussi puissant, et pourtant, ils peuvent se compter sur les doigts d'une main. Comment a-t-il pût atteindre à ce point les portes du Paradis avec quelqu'un du même sexe que lui? L'esprit du jeune étudiant est si perdu qu'il sursaute à peine lorsque le guitariste-chanteur le tire vers lui. Mécaniquement, il s'accroche aux épaules frêles de son amant, sa tête se plaçant sur l'une d'elle -gauche ou droite, l'Américain n'y prête pas attention, tant il est épuisé par son bref passage au Nirvana.

« _It's your turn, Alfred._ »

Ce simple murmure le fait alors immédiatement sortir des dernières brumes orgasmiques dans lequel son esprit était encore prisonnier. Il comprend sans mal ce que cette simple phrase, chuchotée à son oreille comme le plus intime des secrets, signifie. Et cela suffit amplement pour embraser de nouveau ses reins -mais de moindre ampleur qu'avant et sans réaction physique, cette fois.

Le feras-t-il? Le feras-t-il pas? Pas besoin de tergiverser longtemps pour faire son choix; il se décolle donc du musicien, se lève et s'agenouilles à côté de lui, sur le plancher. Ce geste on ne peut plus volontaire fait sourire le troubadour des temps modernes, qui se place de manière à ce qu'il soit face à lui -quoique dans leur situation, l'expression n'est qu'au figuré. De ses mains tremblantes d'inexpérience, Alfred ouvre le pantalon et baisse le boxer du Britannique, comme celui-ci l'a fait pour lui-même quelques minutes plus tôt, avant de prendre en bouche le membre en érection qui se cache sous les vêtements, non sans gêne -c'est tout de même la première fois qu'il fait une fellation.

Ça lui fait bizarre, comme sensation; mais malgré sa méconnaissance dans ce domaine, le jeune homme tente de s'appliquer, de faire de son mieux, voulant sans raison véritablement logique de lui plaire. Il suce et recouvre de salive, qui se fait soudainement abondante, la verge de l'artiste de scène. Il perçoit sans mal le sang qui pulse dans les veines de l'attribut masculin, ce qui ne fait qu'augmenter la chaleur dans son bas-ventre. Il se pose de nouveau une question; pourquoi? Mais l'universitaire ne veut plus de réponse; il s'en moque. Les main de son amant viennent se perdre dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant au passage, glissent sur sa nuque sans y mettre de pression pour dériver vers ses épaules et ses omoplates -un peu comme si l'Anglo-saxon flattait un chat. Peu à peu, Alfred entend le souffle de son amant être de moins en moins contrôlé, voir haletant; il s'accroche à son tee-shirt sombre, lui chuchote des choses aussi bien osées que tendres. Ces mots à mi-chemin entre la perversité et l'affection encourage l'Étatsunien, qui commences tranquillement à faire rentrer et sortir de sa bouche le sexe de l'instrumentiste, qui halète un peu plus fort. La bave coule le long de sa turgescence, dont il lèche la tête, recueillant au passage le liquide séminal de plus en plus abondant. Jamais Alfred n'aurait pensé que faire ce genre de caresse obscène à un homme puisses être à ce point excitante, ce qui le pousse à continuer.

Les halètements sont de plus en plus rapprochés les uns des autres; les mots mi-doux mi-salaces font de même, se réduisant à des soupirs de plaisir, des encouragements chuchotés sur le bout des lèvres, des surnoms presque amoureux et des plaintes de volupté. La prise sur ses cheveux se raffermit, les tirant même. Ça le fait grimacer, mais il poursuit son action. Ces petits sons érotiques, provoqués par lui et ce sur son fantasme humanisé, l'électrise au plus haut point. Est-il vraiment celui qui les lui fait pousser? Il n'ose pas faire quelque chose pour vérifier s'il s'agit ou non d'un rêve; car s'il s'agit d'une simple chimère inventée de toutes pièces par une cruelle Aphrodite, le jeune homme ne veut pas le savoir. Il veut en profiter jusqu'à la fin.

Puis, sans qu'il ne s'y attendes, Arthur a un brusque mouvement de bassin vers l'avant; et alors qu'il pousse un long gémissement inarticulé mais qui lui semble être son prénom, quelque chose de poisseux, chaud et âcre jaillit dans sa gorge, manquant de l'étouffer. L'étudiant s'empresses de retirer le sexe de sa bouche, recrachant sur le plancher en échiquier de la salive et du liquide blanc -liquide qu'il reconnaît sans mal, car commun à tous les hommes. Pendant un moment, Alfred cherche à reprendre son souffle, qui avait été légèrement coupé pendant quelques miutes. Quand celui-ci est redevenu normal, il replace son sous-vêtement, remonte sa braguette et, après avoir retrouvé sa ceinture, reboucle celle-ci, sans oser jeter un regard à son amant, tant ça le gêne. Il n'a jamais eu autant de désir pour un homme et il ne sait pas quoi faire, avec un homme, après ce qu'il peut difficilement désigner comme ayant été une "relation sexuelle". Pour une femme, ou du moins celles de son âge, c'est facile; il a remarqué qu'elles aiment bien les câlins. Ce qui tombe bien, car lui est d'un naturel affectueux.

Mais... avec un homme?

« _What are you thinking about?_ , fait d'un coup la voix de Arthur. Surpris, l'étudiant lève les yeux vers lui. Le compositeur-interprète a, tout comme lui, profiter du silence présent dans la loge pour replacer ses vêtements -sans, pour autant, reboutonner sa chemise et remettre son gilet, comme si c'était un effort de trop à demander. Ses yeux émeraude sont posés sur lui; et la lueur qui les habitent est à des lieux de ressembler à celle qui brilleraient normalement dans les iris de n'importe qui dans des circonstances semblables.

- _This is the first time that I have as much fun with a man_ , avoue-t-il, sans honte -et ce, à son plus grand étonnement. Le musicien ricane, amusé.

- _They all say that, the first time_. », déclare-t-il, en haussant négligement les épaules. Alfred comprend aussitôt que l'artiste parle de ceux qui entrent au _Himmel und Hölle_ pour la première fois, et ce qui y est sous-entendu le surprend quelque peu, mais pas plus que ça. Ça lui fait à peine froncer les sourcils. Qu'il le veuilles ou non, l'étrangeté de ce night-club et de son monde débauché ne le touches plus.

Au même moment, Alfred entend un vroumissement, atténué par quelque chose -comme du tissu, à vrai dire. Il met un moment à reconnaître le son que produit un portable, en recevant un texto. Ça doit être le sien, vu que son amant n'y réagit même pas. Sûrement est-ce de Matthew, car qui, autre que lui, pourrait lui envoyer un message-texte dans un tel endroit? Du regard, il cherche sa veste, qui est, à vrai dire, pas très loin de lui -tout au plus un mètre. Il va la chercher et sort d'une de ses poches son téléphone portable. Comme de fait, c'est bel et bien lui qui a reçu un texto; et c'est bel et bien Matthew qui le lui a envoyé, lui demandant de le retrouver au bar de la boîte.

Bah, pourquoi pas?

« _I must_... », commence-t-il en se tournant vers Arthur, mais celui-ci semble soudainement s'apercevoir que sa bouteille est déjà vide, car il lance un juron sec, avant de se lever pour aller en chercher une nouvelle. Le jeune universitaire écarquille une seconde les yeux, mais de nouveau, ce comportement insolite ne le dérange plus. Alors qu'il regarde son amant sortir vers la même porte dérobée, dans le but bien évident d'aller se chercher une autre bouteille de son alcool celtique, il hésite entre quitter la loge comme un voleur ou laisser son numéro dans l'improbable cas où le guitariste-chanteur souhaite avoir une aventure plus longue avec lui. Après une réflexion plus ou moins longue, il fouille dans ses poches afin de trouver un quelconque bout de papier afin d'y marquer son numéro de portable. N'en trouvant pas, il se met à farfouiller dans la pièce et finit par déniger une partition à moitiée complétée et une plume -comme celles qu'on vends, à Boston, dans les boutiques-souvenirs sur la guerre d'Indépendance.

 _(212) 047-1776_ , écrit-il sur l'une des marges de la feuille de musique, qu'il va par la suite déposée sur la table basse avant de quitter la loge sans un regard dans son dos, réenfilant sa veste dans le même mouvement, et ce bien qu'il en ait cruellement envie de se retourner et d'aller embrasser une dernière fois ce fils de Britannia aux charmes siréniens. Quand bien même il le repousserait! Quand bien même il rirait de sa gueule! Quand bien même il l'insulterait!

Tout ce que Alfred espère, alors qu'il se met en quête du point de rendez-vous, c'est que son téléphone sonne et que ce soit une voix aux notes de l'ancien Empire qui soit à l'autre bout du fil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Une porte s'ouvre, laissant pénétrer dans la pièce éloignée des hauts-parleurs une bruyante alliance de synthèse musicale et de rayons colorés, qui disparaît aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée dans un claquement sec, provoqué par le rabat tout aussi abrupt du battant sans serrure. Le silence, rompu par intervalles trop courtes mais régulières de tic-tac aigus, reprend ses aises dans la loge, tel un roi sur sa cour de courtisans. Rien ne vient le troubler pendant un temps qui se veut interminable mais qui, en vérité, ne dure que moins d'une minute, avant qu'une silhouette élégante n'y apparaisses, tel une ombre dans un miroir -sans, à son grand malheur, son élixir d'alcool ambré dans sa robe de verre transclucide._

 _Découvrant le départ du bel Apollon du Far West venu à sa rencontre, Arthur_ _s'étonne de sentir son coeur se serrer, tentant presque de ne pas se briser -comme celui d'une adolescente subissant sa première peine d'amour, constaste-t-il avec amertume. Il ne s'explique pas ce phénomène tout à fait inconnu à lui; et ça, ça le trouble et le dérange. Faiblesse! , se dit le punk au port de noble, mais en son for intérieur, il doute de sa propre pensée._

 _Ses yeux émeraude remarquent alors un détail nouveau, dans la salle de repos. Une feuille qui, soixante secondes plus tôt, ne se trouvait nullement sur la table basse, mais avec ses soeurs couverte de clefs musicales, de noires, de blanches et de rondes à la signification universelle, sur un bureau de travail. Intrigué par sa présence incongrue sur ce meuble pâtiné par les générations de propriétaires successifs, le blond musicien s'en approche, les bretelles pendant de chaque côté de ses hanches se balançant au rythme de ses pas. Il la prend et découvre derechef l'intrus sur la partition, faisant étirer ses lèvres fines et d'un vermeil sanglant en un malicieux sourire des plus pervers._

 _Finalement, son séduisant cowboy new-yorkais_ [3] _ne l'a pas quitté sans lui laisser une chance de le retrouver..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Le sexe n'est pas l'amour, ce n'est que le territoire que l'amour s'approprie._

 _-Milan Kundera._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[1]Ciel et Enfers [ _allemand_ ]. Référence au bar portant le même nom qui est mentionné dans " _Une douce flamme_ ", de Philippe Kerr.  
[2]Aux États-unis, la température est encore mesurée en Fahrenheit.  
[3]212 est le code régional de Manhattan.

* * *

 **M/A :** J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire, notamment car j'ai hésitais à rajouter deux autres scènes vu comment la seconde se terminait, mais j'ai fini par ne pas les mettre, j'ai pût finir ce OS et j'en suis très fière. En plus, j'adores cette nouvelle manière d'écrire. Mes prochains OS seront sans nul doute écrits ainsi.  
J'ajoutes également que si mon prof d'anglais m'a aidé pour la première partie des dialogues (du moins, jusqu'au baiser alcoolisé...), le reste j'ai fait ça seule, vu que je voulais pas vraiment demander de l'aide à ma mère (elle se poserait des questions sur moi et je veux paaaaaaas...!). Et comme je ne connais que l'anglais américain, je ne sais pas vraiment si j'ai fait des fautes quand Arthur parlait. S'il y en a, merci de me les signaler. Je vous donne aussi comme défi de reconnaître les différents (et innombrables) couples mentionnés ici.  
Comme toujours, j'espères que vous avez aimé, j'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires et je vous dit à la prochaine (s'incline très bas).


End file.
